


Remember the Man

by anthonyedwardstark



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst, His Last Vow, Last Goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthonyedwardstark/pseuds/anthonyedwardstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the last conversation he will ever have with John Watson. And for the rest of his short life, this is how he will remember the man. 221B Ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember the Man

Remember the man. The man that limped into the lab at St. Bart’s. The veteran brother of a divorced alcoholic. The broken man. The man that stared down the barrel of his own gun and clicked off the safety just to feel something. Remember the man. The man that saved you. The man that you saved.

He was broken and you fixed him. His leg no longer aches. His hand no longer trembles. There is no bullet in his skull from the gun of Sebastian Moran. Charles Magnusson is no longer a threat. 

He was broken and you fixed him. Remember him that way. You are going to die. Six months to live. This is the last conversation you will ever have with John Watson. So remember him well. Make him laugh. One last time. The man who was lost and sad and broken and who was fixed by you. Make him laugh before you go.

“Sherlock is actually a girl’s name.”

He laughs.

Nothing has ever been more cathartic than this. You smile. You have saved him. You have given him what he needs. Protected and saved the love and life of his wife and child. And it’s time to go. Now you have to leave. 

But take with you that laugh. Remember the man. Bright and beaming and beloved.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sherlock is the property of the BBC, Stephen Moffat, Mark Gatiss, and is based off of the works of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> Inspired by this gif set: http://kkkkawaiian.tumblr.com/post/74466640011/you-deserve-happiness-so-i-left-six-word-story
> 
> Check out my [Tumblr](http://anthonyedwardstark.tumblr.com/).


End file.
